¿Me extrañarás?
by KarynChan
Summary: La vida da muchas vueltas y ahora Sango se aferra a los recuerdos del pasado para soportar el triste presente. [¿te sientes con suerte? ¡Mes del azar en el foro ¡Siéntate!]


**Disclaimer**: Si Inuyasha me perteneciera hubiera habido mucho más drama y angustia, sin mencionar que tal vez no hubiera un final feliz...Así qué aprecien a Rumiko.

Fic participante en el concurso del mes del azar del foro ¡Sientate!, link en mi perfil.

Espero que lo disfruten, esto me sacó canas. Estoy segura que me veo más vieja D:

* * *

[¿Me extrañaras?]

Pōr Karyn.

_La vida es un juego de azar, a veces se gana, a veces se pierde. Nunca sabemos que tocará. Pero ¿Qué tal si a ti te toca perder? _

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Temblaba de ira, estaba furiosa, destrozada. Tenía sus puños apretados a los costados y dejaba que las gotas de lluvia se deslizaran libremente sobre ella, danzando junto con sus cristalinas lágrimas mientras observaba el cielo nublado.

Se dejó caer de rodillas y lloró con fuerza, haciéndose un ovillo en el pasto, sollozando, renegando y maldiciendo entre dientes a todo lo que cruzaba por su cabeza.

¿Porqué tenía que pasarle todo a ella? Se preguntaba, Había sido más que suficiente todo el dolor que Naraku le causó, había perdido demasiados seres queridos, y aún así había salido adelante, convenciéndose que todo había pasado y podía comenzar una nueva vida, tener una familia y ser libre de las inseguridades del pasado, todo estaba saliendo a la perfección hasta ese preciso día, donde sus fantasmas nuevamente venían a atormentarla, recordándole que no era libre del todo, que aún había cosas que ella no podía controlar, que no podía mantener a salvo a su familia, que no podía vivir feliz por lo que restaba de su miserable existencia.

La vida era una mierda.

Lloró todo lo que pudo con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, lloró hasta la última lágrima, pero aún así seguía sollozando, decían que llorar quitaba el dolor, pero no hubo cambio en ella. La lluvia poco a poco se calmó, hasta que sólo eran unas simples gotitas inofensivas y de un momento a otro Sango se entregó a los dulces brazos del morfeo.

* * *

—¿Quieres ir a buscarla, no es así?—preguntó Inuyasha mirando sigilosamente a las tres pequeñas figuras que jugaban con una ferviente alegría ignorante y sin preocupaciones.

—Eso es lo que voy a hacer—dijo con tono decidido, dispuesto a buscar a la chica y acunarla en sus brazos y susurrarle al oído que todo estaría bien, como lo hacía cuando ella tenía pesadillas, sólo que esta vez sabía que no todo estaba bien.

Los ojos dorados se posaron en los azules de Miroku, que carecían de brillo, ahora eran parecidos a los ojos tristes de Inuyasha, que extrañaban a su amada y añoraban su regreso que todos sabían nunca llegaría, pero eso era algo nunca lo dirían en voz alta cerca del hanyô.—No lo hagas— dijo Inuyasha en tono firme, sabía que era difícil lo que vivía Sango, sabía que había sufrido mucho y lo único que ella quería era vivir feliz con su familia. La comprendía, tal vez más que nadie, por eso sabía que quería estar sola y que era mejor no interrumpirla, ella volvería cuando estuviera lista.

Rin caminó hacia ellos, daba el aspecto de que acababa de despertarse y que el bebe llorón en sus brazos era el causante de el fin de su sueño.

—Tiene hambre—dijo poniendo al crio en los brazos del hanyô, para después darse la vuelta y alejarse tambaleante, tallando uno de sus ojos.

Ambos hombres miraron al niño, de ojos brillante y azules como el mar y cabello negro como el ebano, era hermoso.

Unos pasos se escucharon sobre la tierra mojada y al levantar la vista vieron a la chica, desaliñada, con el kimono amenazando con caer por uno de sus hombros nívea, goteando ligeramente del cabello enredado y sus desordenadas ropas, la cara destrozada por las lágrimas y el cansancio, y unos ojos apagados, que no reflejaban más que una creciente angustia.

—Yo iré—dijo ella con voz queda y segura, como si lo hubiera meditado por mucho tiempo. Los presentes se sorprendieron.

—No Sango, yo...

—YO iré—repitió con fuerza, mirando amenazante a su esposo.

—No, claro que no irás—dijo Miroku, comenzando a molestarse.

Ella arrebato abruptamente al bebe y se giró sobre sus talones—He dicho que voy yo.—y después de eso se fue.

* * *

La lluvia nuevamente azotaba con fuerza, la cabaña de la pareja estaba solamente acompañada de la presencia meditabunda de Sango y un nene que dormía, sus dos retoños más grandes estaban de paseo con Rin y Sesshomaru, y Miroku...realmente no sabía donde estaba.

La puerta se abrió abruptamente dejando apreciar una figura decidida que veía la silueta de su mujer sentada en su futōn matrimonial dándole la espalda.—Sango—se acercó y la abrazó por la espalda, depositando un suave beso en su hombro—¿está todo bien?—"Claro que no está nada bien, idiota" pensó decir pero prefirió guardar el comentario para sí misma.—Creo que deberías pensarlo mejor. Lo de ir tu. Digo, mejor voy yo, sería más probable que yo vuelva ¿no lo crees?

Una risa seca salió de la garganta de la mujer—¿Acaso dices que no sirvo para pelear, Miroku?—dijo burlonamente mientras se liberaba de su agarre, giraba en su lugar y ponía sus manos junto a las piernas de él. Acercó su rostro con una sonrisa socarrona.

—No quise decir eso, lo que quise decir fue...

Ella lo interrumpió secamente mientras su rostro se tornaba serio—...¿qué eres más fuerte que yo, entonces?

—Sango—Dijo desesperado intentando calmar su rabia porque cuando su mujer se ponía en ese plan no había quien la aguantara.—Yo nunca dije eso. Mira, es más probable que yo vuelva, es muy peligroso para una mujer...

—¿Entonces las mujeres somos débiles?—dijo enarcando una ceja.

—¡Sango!

—Dime, ¿desde cuándo eres machista?—preguntó ella, mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la habitación donde guardaba sus armas. Tomó su kukri[1] y acarició su filo.

—Sango...—Miroku estaba exasperado, preocupado, temía un poco por su bienestar, su mujer había terminado un poco mal desde que paso todo eso de Naraku, era más violenta, peligrosa, compulsiva, tenía pesadillas recurrentes y había días en los que amanecía gritando y llorando, días en los que no sonreía, le era imposible ser feliz en esos días, no sólo a ella, a él también—¡Sango!

La mujer levantó el cuchillo y lo enterró fuertemente en la pared—¡Cállate!

Sango comenzó a llorar nuevamente, y se fue resbalando por la pared hasta quedar en el piso, recargando su frente en la fría y húmeda madera. Miroku se acercó y la acunó en sus brazos, acarició su cabello castaño, susurrando las palabras más hermosas que jamás oí.

* * *

—¿Qué crees que estén haciendo?

—No lo se.

—¿Crees que estarán bien?

Lo pensó por un segundo—No.

Kaede tenía razón.

* * *

—¡Inuyasha!—Shippo entró a la cabaña llorando desgarradoramente, una de las orejas del chico se levantó—Sango y Miroku están peleando.

—¿Porqué lloras? No es la primera vez que los oyes discutir.

—Pero no están discutiendo, de verdad están peleando—después de finalizar la oración Inuyasha salió lo más rápido que pudo, y Shippo comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

—Ven acá Shippo-chan—dijo Rin con sus ojos tristes y se fundieron en un abrazo, ambos llorando en silencio, lamentando la suerte de la pareja que hace tan sólo unos días vivía su cuento de hadas.

* * *

Se podía escuchar desde lejos el golpe de sus espadas—Sango, no tenemos que hacer esto...

—Claro que sí.—Miroku bloqueó el golpe de la espada de su esposa, no se atrevía a golpearla y lo único que le quedaba era esquivar—De ninguna otra forma te entrara a la cabeza de que yo voy a ir.

—Es peligroso y tus hijos te necesitan—Sango acercó su rostro al de Miroku, aún con las espadas en medio de ellos. —No lo hagas, por favor—Ambas caras estaban deterioradas por el cansancio, llevaban tiempo peleando, Sango tuvo la idea de que ellos dos pelearan y el que ganara iría, el problema era que ella se había vuelto mejor en el combate con los años mientras el se deterioraba.

Sango en un rápido movimiento hizo que la espada de Miroku saliera volando junto a al hombre, él cayó acostado, rendido ante cansancio con la respiración igual de agitada que ella. La castaña levantó su barbilla con el arma y puso sus pies a los costados de él, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante —Iré yo—sonrió cerca de esos ojos azules.

Su mano temblorosa acarició el césped hasta llegar a su destino, tomó la espada de donde pudo y la desenterró rasgando la pierna de Sango al mismo tiempo. Un gemido de dolor escapó de los labios de ella y se sentó en el césped agarrando su pierna adolorida, cerca del tobillo.

Miroku se levantó y se acercó a ella—Lo siento Sango, pero creo que gané...Perdón por lo de tu pierna, no era mi intenci...

Ella le acertó un puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que se tambaleara hacia atrás. Se levantó lista para golpearlo nuevamente—¡Idiota!—Levantó su puño amenazante pero unos brazos la rodearon y la alejaron de él.

—¿¡Qué creen que están haciendo par de idiotas?!—gritó Inuyasha apresando a Sango entre sus brazos.

—¡Sueltame Imbécil—gritó ella.

—Silencio, ¡Todos esta preocupados por ustedes! ¿¡Saben lo asustados que están los niños por oírlos gritar?! ¿¡Cómo creen que reaccionaran cuando les digan que estaban peleando?!—ambos se quedaron callados, y el hanyō desapareció entre los árboles con la chica en sus brazos.

—Lo siento, Inuyasha...

* * *

Era el día. Miroku estaba ansioso, nervioso. Eran las cuatro de la mañana y se suponía que vendrían por todos a las seis. No podía esperar, mientras más rápido se fuera más rápido volvería y se reconciliaría con Sango, desde el día que le lastimó la pierna no había querido dirigirle la palabra, se pasaba las noches en el cuarto de las niñas, ya ni siquiera lo dejaba pasar tiempo con ellas. Desde ese día sólo se habían vuelto compañeros de casa.

Las horas pasaron y una trompeta resonó indicándole que tenía su que irse. Abrió la puerta de arroz y supo que Sango lo miraba, de alguna forma la había convencido de dormir una última vez con él.

—Entonces ya te vas...

—Sí. Adiós, Sango, cuida a los niños. No estés triste, por favor. Recuérdame, y si no vuelvo quiero que les digas que los amaba ¿Sí?

—Si.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

—Sango.

—¿Sí?

—Más que nada recuerda que te amo.

—¿Es esto una despedida?

—...Tómalo como un hasta pronto.

* * *

_Unas trompetas tocaron, un soldado bajó de su caballo y extendió el pergamino hacia la mujer u hombre que lo atendiera—Un hombre de cada familia necesita acompañarnos, hay un enfrentamiento con el clan Musashimi, vendremos por ustedes en cinco días—le dijo a cada familia y de nuevo subió al corcel, alejándose a dar más malas noticias, romper corazones y destruir a más familias._

_Así fue como todo comenzó._

* * *

Era de día y los pájaros cantaban, su más pequeño retoño de un año se acercó a ella, andando en sus piernas regordetas.

—¿Papí?—En ese momento Sango sintió que su corazón se rompió.

* * *

Tres meses, dos semanas, cinco días. Ese tiempo llevaba Miroku ausente. Sango sentía que ya no podía con su alma, sus hijos lloraban la mayor parte del día, ella lloraba toda la noche. Era un circulo vicioso.

Tan sólo podía vivir con el recuerdo de lo que fue el ayer, donde aún vivían su cuento de hadas, cuando ambos jugaban alegres con sus retoños, recordando todas esas promesas, que tal vez nunca cumpliría.

* * *

—¿Sabes algo? Te extrañaré ¿Me extrañarás?—susurró esa última noche en su oído, mientras acariciaba su cabello.

—Lo haré.

* * *

[1]Cuchillo afilado.

*Siempre pensé que Sango podría haber quedado con problemas psicológicos después de perder a su familia, matar tanta gente y eso.

N/a: Siento si quedo algo flojo, fue lo que alcancé a escribir entre mis tiempos libres, la escuela me empezó a absorber y ya no tenía tiempo de hacer nada. Prometo editarlo cuando tenga tiempo, por sí hubo un error por ahí.

Besos Psicóticos.

Kc.

_ Saben que Sus reviews me animan, :)_


End file.
